Her Eyes
by starwarswiz
Summary: Percy was alone for years after his best friend left him. He never got another chance to tell her how he felt and then his life fell apart. But when she came back he was not willing to let her back in after everything. Or was he?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He was working on school work preparing for a test they had. He was with his best friend studying or at least trying to. He found her so distracting, with her blonde curly hair, stormy grey eyes, and a funny personality.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure." he said pulling his eyes up.

"Do you like someone?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

She filled her eyes and the boy thought it was the cutest thing.

"Do you like, like someone?"

You he almost said and how could he not. But she would never like him how could she? He had braces, ugly glasses, untamable hair, and a small scrawny body to top it off. But he decided to play it off and see what happens.

"Yes." he smiled.

"Who?" she asked intrigued.

"Its a secret." he said.

She glared and then thought for a moment which caused the boy to panic. Could she possibly try and figure out it was her? But then he came up with an idea and with her it was so obvious that she would be unable to figure it out, she would over think it.

"How about this we give clues to each other."

"Alright." she groaned.

"So your admitting you like someone now?" he asked.

"Yes I am now deal with it." she said.

He was slightly panicking not only did she like someone but that it might be him. As if, he thought to himself, she probably liked one of the tall mature ones in their grade.

"I'll go first," she said,"its someone I've known for years and he has more confidence than he realizes and his eyes and hair are to die for."

He looked at her slightly confused, those clues didn't get him anywhere. For everything that she said it is probably not me.

"For me its her personality that I like and her smile, but most of all her eyes are just the best part." I smiled.

She frowned struggling to fit that with anyone, and she knew quite a lot of people. Who knew those simple things would go so far.

2 weeks later

He stood there in a state of shock as his best friend left for San Francisco. He managed to say goodbye but never got to do more than that, and now she was gone. She did leave him with a picture and a note she told him to read when she was gone. He now felt as if his world was completely turned upside down and thrown inside out. Because she was moving, she was not at school the last week she was here and that gave hims taste of what waste come.

He immediately began receiving the bullying that Annabeth kept away all those years by simply being his friend. Some of his other friends had already turned on him because they now knew that they couldn't get to her now that she was gone. All he did now was stand their with his parents holding the note she gave him and watched her walk away, if only he had more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Percy**

5 years later…

It was all routine, get up, go to school, come home. It had been 5 years since I had lost my best friend, and she doesn't deserve an explanation. but I had no idea how she would come crashing back.

It was Monday in early September and I hated it. I walked in ready to face another regular day of being singled out and forced as an outcast and a nobody. I had exchanged the glasses for contacts, got rid of the braces two years ago, and the scrawny body by joining swim team. Which by the way is the only school thing I dare to participate in because if I wasn't as good as I was they would have bullied me out of it.

I opened my locker and grabbed my books but I also looked at our picture. It was of me and her when we were 12, just before she vanished. When she did all of my friends followed suit because they only were using me to get to her and not for anything else.

It hurt at first but now its just numb like everything else I feel, I just don't car anymore. People would have noticed if I was swim captain, but I turned it down. Sorry for the carter brain its just the ADHD. Anyways I shut my locker and walked to class being completely ignored. Not that I minded right, at least not anymore. First was Mr. Brunner's history class and since it was junior year it was ancient history.

I walked into the room and went immediately to the back and sat down. Mr. Brunner smiled and I fake smiled back but he knew what happened. He was one of the few people who knew what had happened in the last 5 years. Everyone began to file in and I just sank down, well its not like they would notice. Then she walked in, she looked like any other girl but her blonde curls, and tan skin made her look amazing. But I knew that it was her from her eyes alone, still the same stormy grey that I knew. When they landed on me , surprise spread across her face and into her eyes. I looked away but I knew she would want to talk.

I heard her sit down nest to me but I ignored her. Luke walked in saw her, then me, and frowned. If he was upset then he made my life a living hell, like he had been doing for the last 4 years.

"Hey, Percy." she said.

I stopped, slightly panicked, wait why? After 5 years all she says is hey? I simply ignored her and opened my notebook which was my nest mistake. On the inside was the note she left me and the same picture in my locker.

She gasped, "You kept that?"

I nodded but she seemed sad yet happy at the same time. Luke got up and started walking over. He was a senior but needed that history class in order to graduate so he was stuck with us juniors. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Annabeth but she wasn't happy about it.

"Annabeth you know better than to talk to him." he smiled.

She glared at him and shrugged his arm off her shoulders and I was glad she did. Don't know why I thought that because I didn't care.

"I can talk to whoever I want so go away." she snapped.

"C'mon babe I know how you feel about me. Why can't we just go back to those happy times." he said.

"You know very well why. So just leave me alone and stop trying."

He growled and glared at me but left, but that isn't enough to keep him form trying and punish me for being near her. Thankfully the bell rang which meant class started so I won't have to talk to her. I never want to talk to her, she doesn't deserve it.

 **Annabeth**

In short I was worried, not only about Luke but mostly about Percy. In the past 5 years something happened to him. His eyes said it all, instead on the happy eyes they were shattered, sad, and depressed. But he was still there, he kept the letter I wrote to him even after everything that happened to him.

At lunch I sat with my old friends that I kept in touch with, Thalia and Piper. We kept in contact the whole time and so did Percy, at least he did for the first year.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Piper asked.

"There are a few things that I miss but all in all, I'm happy to be back with everyone."

I noticed Percy a few tables over all by himself, and that should not happen.

"Hey why is Percy sitting by himself?"

I asked.

Thalia frowned, "He's sat by himself for years now, well ever since you left."

"Why?"

"You were the only reason he had friends, they were using him to get to you. So when you left they simply just left him alone but that wasn't the worst of it." Piper said.

"Oh."

Just then Piper was engulfed from behind by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Not a harsh judging blue like Luke's but more like a soft sky blue. Then I realized if was Jason , Thalia's brother and Piper's boyfriend.

"Who we talking about?" he asked.

"First off its who are we and Percy." I said.

"Jackson? The depressed loner who no one talks to?"

"Yes" I glared at him.

"Hey don't get mad at me I never knew him. You are the only one who knew him out of everybody."

I didn't say anything but I knew he was right. At that moment I made a decision and I got up and walked over to Percy. He didn't notice me when I sat down so I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. He took out his headphones and looked at me with his green shattered eyes.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I just wanted you to come over and join us." I said quietly.

"Why would I do that?"

For the first time in my life I had no answer. His angry hurt eyes killed every option I came up with, but then I had something he couldn't refuse.

"Because I want that happy go lucky Percy I fell for all those years ago."

His jaw stiffened and his eyes hardened but he didn't say anything. I knew this was something he couldn't fight, it hit him right at home.

"Fine." he sighed and got up.

I smiled and dragged him over to my table and I noticed something awesome that no one else got, I got him to smile.

"Alright Percy this Thalia and Piper, my two best friends and that is Jason Thalia's brother and.."

"And Piper's boyfriend, yeah I know." he said.

They all looked at him with shock on their faces.

"How did you?" Piper stumbled.

"Just because I don't talk to people doesn't mean I don't hear people talking." he snapped.

"Sorry" she said.

Despite what people said about Percy, he could be intimidating when he wanted to especially with what he had been through.

"Clam down Percy." I said.

His gaze softened but didn't stop.

"I knew this was stupid of me to try. Thanks a lot." he spat.

He quickly walked away gathered his things and left. Part of me wanted to go and talk to him but I knew there wouldn't be anything that I could say to him to change his mind. Or possibly make his mood better.

"Alright," I began, "I have a plan."

"A plan to do what?" Piper asked.

"To get the Percy I knew back."

 **Heres chapter 2 now it took some work but I hope from now on there won't be any problems but no promises. I am working hard on the nest chapter but it will take some time so don't get mad if it isn't up quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy**

I was glad I left that lunch table because no one talked to me for the rest of the week. I could tell she wanted to say something but always held back. She knew what that would lead to. Honestly part of me was slightly better that she was back, but I still haven't forgiven her for what she did.

 _Flashback_

 _I was so excited to see Annabeth, with what she said in her note. It was all I could ask for and nothing more. I was walking up to her door in San Francisco while my family was out for a little while. They had called ahead so it was good, not that I cared. We came here for vacation and to see the Chases again. After 3 months since their move I couldn't wait to catch up._

 _I rang the doorbell and waited, hoping Annabeth opened the door. Her mother Athena, to my disappointment, answered._

 _"_ _Percy, its been too long!" she yelled._

 _I walked into an unfamiliar house but it still felt like home._

 _"_ _Where's Annabeth?" I asked._

 _"_ _Upstairs and to the left. Her room is at the end of the hall."_

 _"_ _Thanks"_

 _I walked up the stairs and down the hall rather slowly. I was nervous of what she would so when she saw me. I froze right outside her door and heard her voice but in response their was another more masculine one. I swallowed my fear and opened the door to find her kissing a guy._

 _She saw me and quickly pulled away, embarrassed and slightly scared._

 _"_ _Percy! I didn't know you were here!" she said._

 _"_ _After everything Annabeth, why?!"_

 _"_ _Its not what it looks like!"_

 _"_ _I thought you cared and you just left me in the dust."_

 _She tried to speak but I cut her off._

 _"_ _No, you don't deserve to explain, goodbye hope you enjoy yourself."_

 _I slammed her door and ran with tears streaming down my face, where I was going I had no idea. I just ran._

 _End Flashback_

I sat up quickly in a cold sweat slightly panicked, and I turned over and looked at the clock. It said 2:30, hopefully I could get some seep and that was the worst of the nightmares. They had been getting worse and worse recently and there is only so much I could handle. She just had to come back and make it worse, but at least it was Saturday and I wouldn't have to see her.

The only thing I had to do was swim practice but I considered doing something daring. I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind and I grabbed her note off out of my notebook. I read it over again and it made the pain better for a moment but the reality set back in. I needed help I was coming dangerously close to doing something harmful.

 **Annabeth**

I opened the door to the school and sighed not really wanting to be here. Don't get me wrong I love school but only to the point of me having to be there, anything extra isn't necessary. The only reason I was there is because I got a note from the swim coach for some reason. All it said was he needed help with one of his swimmers in their self esteem.

Apparently I could help him a lot and me being nice, I obliged. So I stood in the school pool completely ridiculous with all the other swimmers waiting for the coach. Luckily Jason was apart of the team so I could at least talk to him.

"Hey Jason." I said.

"I see you took coach's offer." he smiled.

"Yeah I too nice to refuse especially in the sense of which he put it."

"You have no idea."

At that he walked in and instantly I knew why the coach wanted me to help. The person he wanted to help was Percy, and I could tell. He eyes were shrouded in exhaustion and on his wrists he had some of the smallest little red cuts next to small white lines. What had happened to him to cause this?

"Wait until practice actually starts." Jason said as if reading my mind.

I sat down on the bleachers and watched the team warm up and stretch but then Percy walked put. When he turned around I understood what Jason meant and others had noticed too. There was a huge scar running almost the length of his entire back, and it was quite noticeable. The freshman stared at him until the upperclassmen pulled their attention away.

But when they began to practice Percy outmatched them all despite being exhausted and blood deprived. He quickly finished his workout and started to get ready to leave but the coach stopped him and pointed over at me. He walked over not knowing I was there and sat on the bleachers and I moved down nest to him. He tensed realizing I was there but I wouldn't stop now.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"You looked good in the water." I said.

"That was nothing he said."

I could sense a small amount of pride so I thought to myself that was one thing that could get his spirits up.

"You and me are having a day together." I said.

He looked over at me and stared, but his eyes were neutral, clearly he was thinking it over. I knew this was my chance to get in and try to save him.

"No buts I'm going to go get some stuff from my house and then I'll be over and I expect you to cooperate."

"Fine." he sighed.

He quickly got up and left hopefully he would let me into his house and I saw Jason coming towards me.

"Do you get what I mean now?" he asked.

"Yeah its just I had no idea, did his home life really get that bad?"

"I have no idea I never asked and he doesn't talk about it. All we know is to stop the newbies form staring. Though I am the only one he talks to other than coach but I have no idea why."

"I do." he looked at me, "Its because you know Piper and she is one of my best friends, he does it to stay close yet not enough to raise suspicion."

"Wow never thought of that, guess thats why your the smart one."

"I got to go better not leave him alone too long." I said.

I left and went home grabbed a few things threw it in a bag and ran out the door. I left a note saying were I was but I highly doubt my parents will even be home to see it, it was there for my brothers. I got in my car and began to drive thinking this is my first real shot after so long better not screw it up.

 **Here's the next chapter that you've been wanting and a fair warning moving into the next one is that it will get a little dark as we delve into what happened to Percy. It'll be rather long and sad so if it takes a while to get up don't get mad because its going to be deep. Also the reason shy I chose to go this way is because Annabeth being broken has been used a lot in the stories I read so I decided to take a new route.**

 **Don't** **expect** **them to get together quickly because I'm reflecting my own personality** **into** **Percy ever so slightly so it might take a while for anything major to happen. Sorry** **but its how I want it to happen. Anyway enjoy and always review, I got the number I wanted so I'm going to try for 10 reviews this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Annabeth**

In short I was excited, I mean it had been 5 years since I last saw who use to be my best friend. I literally had butterflies in my stomach as I stood just outside his apartment door not sure if to knock or not. I swallowed my fear and knocked and then waited and waited, and I started to panic. But then the door opened to reveal Percy's mother, Sally, on the other side. I smiled when I saw her especially after 5 years of not seeing her.

"Annabeth, its so good to see you again." she said.

"You too Mrs. Jackson."

"Oh call me Sally, that term is old and makes me feel old. Besides you know me."

She let me inside and I set my bag down nest to their couch which was still where it had been, well mostly everything was still the same.

"Where's Poseidon?" I said without realizing.

"Gone." was all she said.

I took the hint and decided not to press further and if I wanted to know more Percy would be the one to tell me. Which I intended to do because this was all about him. His mother left to go back and get him so I just started to look around at the place that was so familiar it was alien. I noticed a few more pictures of Percy but none with his dad, only him and there I saw him again with his goofy smirk and his mesmerizing eyes.

I heard a little talking down the hallway but I just kept looking at the pictures of him, at least the ones I never saw before. I soon reached much more recent pictures and he was smiling but his eyes were like the were now, shattered. I kept looking at the pictures not realizing he was right behind me watching.

"You like what you see?" he asked.

I jumped slightly,"I like the earlier ones but still nice."

He stayed silent but I could tell he liked what I had said. I smiled, the plan was in motion but it was not going to end soon.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't really care, its up to you."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." I said bringing his old nickname back.

He froze then said, "You always know what to do Wise Girl."

"Well this time I don't, because I'm the stranger in your house."

"Fine since its so late we'll eat and then a movie, how's that sound."

"Great."

He went to the kitchen where Sally had already started to fix something, what it was I had no idea. Percy just walked up and pulled blue dye out of the cabinet. Wait why blue, and was he intending to add it to the food or what? To my suspicions he did add it to the food turning it a light blue color.

He soon brought over a large plate full of blue pancakes, yes blue. I gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged and set the plate sown. He didn't even says word and just started eating the pancakes.

"Why are they blue?" I asked.

He stopped eating and looked up and then over at his mother.

"You have to tell her, she asked you." she said.

He sighed, "Well it started two years ago when someone said that you couldn't have blue food so from then on we did everything to make it blue."

"Who was it?"

"My mom's last boyfriend, Gabe Ugliano, he had a rather harsh look on the world and often showed it to me alone."

He turned around lifting the back of his shirt to reveal the large scar than ran the length of his back.

"He gave this to me when I fought back one time but luckily it was the only time before he was kicked out."

Sally said nothing but just simply looked at the table while Percy had grown increasingly angrier at that story. I reached over and moved my hand down the long scar and Percy tensed at my touch but did nothing, clearly it was a sensitive spot.

"Movie time." I said.

He silently agreed and put his shirt down and walked over to the couch and the TV and started loping through the movies.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"You pick."

He simply took a case out popped the disk in and came over and sat down at the other side of the couch. But this was to his benefit so I moved closer and sat next to him. He involuntarily swung his arm over my shoulders like we use to on movie nights. I leaned into his warm side and listened to his steady heartbeat not paying attention to the movie not realizing I was drifting off until I fell asleep on Percy.

 **Percy**

First test of the night was telling Annabeth the story behind the scar I had on my back or at least the more pleasant version of it. Nest was the movie in were she moved over and we did the same thing we usually did for movie nights all those years ago. It felt good to have her back at least for the moment, because if she found out everything she would definitely leave.

I was on the couch when the credits began to role with Annabeth sound asleep on me so I had to be ever so careful. Why I cared so much I had a faint idea, but at the moment I slipped out form under her and put a blanket over top of her and she sighed very content. I walked back to my room and got ready for bed and then climbed in. I smiled slightly at the prospect of getting a long lost friend again but it was gone when I fell asleep, and I wish I hadn't.

 _Dream_

 _I was 15 and had just gotten back form school hoping to avoid Gabe who was most likely drunk or angry, or both. But I didn't realize how that day would end, just wonderful. I walked through the door to hear and empty house and I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have to deal with him yet but that would only last for so long._

 _I simply just went into my room and relaxed putting in my headphones and listening to any music that came up. My phone vibrated and I waited to look afraid as to who it may be. Luckily it was only Nico._

 _N: Hey in a little while I'm going to need your help._

 _P: You're going to have to wait because Gabe probable won't let me._

 _N: Screw that drunk ass, he's not your dad._

 _P: try telling him that_

 _After I sent that message I heard the door slam and I knew he was home and it was confirmed by his yell._

 _"_ _Percy Jackson get your ass out here now!"_

 _I got up and walked out fearing of what he might do now given he is most likely drunk, despite it being 4 in the afternoon. I heard a few crashes which meant he was also angry about something too, the worst combo with him._

 _"_ _Jackson where the hell are you?!" he yelled._

 _"_ _Right here." I snapped back._

 _"_ _Don't get bitchy with me, your the reason I lost my job!"_

 _"_ _How did I do that?"_

 _"_ _Me having to take care of you and your dumbass mother cost me too much."_

 _"_ _DON'T talk about my mother that way and the reason you lost it is because your too drunk at home to get off your ass an work!"_

 _He got extremely angry about that and before I knew it I was on the ground because he had punched me._

 _"_ _You don't talk to me that way boy, its time you learned some manners."_

 _He pulled a knife and I tried to crawl away but I felt him slice down my back and then everything went black._

I woke up yelling and probably waking up the house but that didn't matter, Gabe always haunted me ever since that day happened. I had almost died from the cut and he left its mark as it was still on my back. I heard a knock on the door and to my surprise it was Annabeth.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

She quickly opened and closed the door and come over and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nightmare." was all I said.

"What was it about?"

"How I got this." I lifted my shirt to show the scar.

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No not yet, give me awhile longer and then you can know."

She said nothing but touched the scar and I tensed involuntarily. I looked over at the clock and it was almost 4 in the morning.

"C'mon you need more sleep." I said.

"You are still a Seaweed brain because you just ruined the moment."

"Y'know if you weren't such a wise girl you wouldn't have noticed."

She smiled at that and it made me happy but I knew that as soon as I went back to sleep the nightmares would come back. But that was shot when she laid down in my bed and looked at me.

"Well are you coming?" she asked.

"Why?"

"The way to combat nightmares is to have someone you care for stay with you."

"Yeah but that only worked with my mom." I said.

"But now you've got someone else."

I looked at her still confused and she sighed clearly annoyed.

"Just get in the bed seaweed brain."

I did and she came close which helped me relax I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close terrified of the nightmares coming back.

"Someones clingy." she said.

"Just scared is all."

"It'll be alright." she said.

I hoped it would but I knew it wouldn't be so just relaxed and went back to sleep.

 **I worked on this part for a while tossing around what part of his story I wanted to tell. Now To respond to a few reviews, first is those who don't like it because its not Percy is because its not meant to be him as he usually is because its how he is broken. Second those that don't like how short it is deal with it, I could make it a lot shorter if I wanted to. Now thanks to everyone else for their reviews and I almost have 1,000 people who have read my story so keep on coming and always review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

Walking in on Monday he dreaded school more than usual because after the weekend I was afraid to face school knowing it would bring attention. I simply walked through the halls with his head down and got to my locker and opened it quickly got my books and left. Heading towards the bathroom I saw Luke coming the other way so I stuck to the wall and went around avoiding him. I walked into the bathroom and the five minute bell went aft but I just sat my stuff down and looked in the mirror.

I saw the self that has been around for the past four years that I have just learned to get used to. The shattered blue- green eyes with dark circles from the many sleepless nights. My disheveled black hair sat on my head like usual but it almost blocked out my eyes but that was probably for the best. I sighed, grabbed my stuff and left the bathroom dreading the day ahead.

Luckily I was one of the last people in class so my entry was relatively unnoticed and I took my seat near the back and noticed Annabeth wasn't here yet. But I had thought too soon because at that moment she walked through the door and immediately started back towards me. This is not going to end well and she will just make things worse. She sat down and I turned and looked out the window in an attempt to show that I didn't want to talk but she didn't get the hint.

"Hey, Percy." she said.

I simply didn't respond hoping she would catch on but still she resisted to get that I didn't want to talk. I looked around the room and got a dirty look form Luke and that only meant that after class we would have a talk, again. Annabeth sighed and just gave up on trying to talk and class began which kept here focus off of me. Unfortunately class ended too quickly and on my way to second Luke stopped me in the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jackson?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going around and making friends with my Annabeth?"

"I'm not."

"You better not because she is taken and if I see you trying to make friends again you won't have a face."

He stormed off and I hated the way he talked about her despite the fact that we weren't friends. But that didn't mean he could go around claiming her as his own, she was a person not an object. Where is this coming from, I don't even care about her she did enough already. So I just sighed and made my way to second which luckily didn't include Luke or Annabeth.

Making my way to the back I sat next to the only person I ever talked to in the entire school.

"Hey Nico." I said.

"Why are you here so late? Have another chat with Luke?"

"Yeah he said I needed to back off of Annabeth because she is apparently his."

"Why would he think your trying to do anything?"

"Its Luke, he get's jealous if another guy so much as glances in her direction."

Just then Will walked up and sat down and he and Nico started talking. Now two things about Nico is one he's gay and dating Will which was a surprise to me. Also he is the only one, other than my mom, who knows the whole story. Will knows small amounts but I wouldn't let Nico tell him the entire truth. When Nico started dating Will there was some backlash from either Luke or one of his friends but since nothing changed they all gave up and Nico dated in peace.

Sometimes, well a lot of times, I wished for that kind of piece to do whatever and no one bothering you about it but that hasn't happened since the sixth grade. I just opened my binder and looked at the letter again thinking about what might have been but then coming back to reality. That hope was stamped out after five years of horrible events followed by heartbreak.

I just didn't pay attention as class wore on and fell into my normal routine of going from class to class and half paying attention. See the school was legally forced to be aware of my situation and they cut me a lot of slack. So after fourth I grabbed my lunch and sat down just started eating. But I stopped when Annabeth sat down again next to me and I knew I needed to get her out of here.

"Go away." I said.

"No, not after you didn't talk to me this morning."

"Yeah and that got me almost beaten up, so go away."

She took my luck and said, "You're not getting this back until you tell me what's going on."

"No."

I reached for my luck but she kept it away but that meant she wasn't paying attention to how close it came to the edge of the table and then fell of the floor. My tow bottles spilled and the pills went everywhere.

"Percy are those antidepressants?" she asked.

"Yes, now go away." I said picking them up off the floor.

She didn't go away but rather just sat there in utter shock of what she just saw. Nico and Will were the only ones at school who knew that I had to tie the pills in order to even show up and stay at school. Just to my luck of the day Luke came over and smashed the remaining pills.

"You see, Jackson is just so weird he needs drugs to make him normal. Or at least as normal as he can be." He said to Annabeth.

"Leave him alone Luke."

"Why he's just a nobody who's going nowhere in life, right. I mean how is your mother doing Jackson? Finally got enough money to get you into a mental hospital?"

I didn't say anything but most of the cafeteria heard and everyone stopped talking and I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. Luke and his friends laughing as I went, today turned out to be one of the worst in a long time. I ran to one of the bathrooms and locked myself in a stall and just sat there. I looked down at the bottles and shoved them in the bag and pulled out the other thing I use to ease the pain, a knife.

It was the original reason I was put on medication but sometimes the medicine didn't help and I had to turn to old ways. Just like this time I turned my arm palm up and looked at the scars on my wrist and just started the normal routine. When the luck bell rang for fifth I had cleaned up and was on my way to my locker. I just went into the classroom and sat down and buried my head trying to look unnoticeable. It worked and people filled in and soon class started only to be stopped by an announcement.

"This is Principal Zeus and I need to see Percy Jackson in my office immediately.

The teacher looked at me and waved me off so I left and headed to the principal's office. It wasn't far and Zeus was a long lost relative so he usually only called me down if there was something with the family to do. For some reason he greeted me at the door and guided me to his office where he shut the door.

"Percy, why did you do it?" he said.

"Do what?"

"Why did you beat up Mr. Castellan?"

"I didn't."

"So you are to have me believe that the black eye and broken nose he suffered and then said it was from you is a lie?"

"No, not the part where he got beat up, but the part where I did it."

"I have reason to believe you because from what others had said happened you couldn't have done it."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes but the main purpose is to show you that you now have others looking out for you. Also you might want to keep your medicine in another place other than your lunch bag."

 **Annabeth**

I stood there furious as Percy ran out with his stuff after being made a complete fool of himself. Luke then had the audacity to come up to me like nothing was wrong and try to act all nice.

"Get away from me Luke!" I yelled.

"Why? C'mon babe its just you and me now."

"She said back off." Jason said.

"And what are you going to do, Grace?"

"This."

Jason then proceeded to punch Luke in the eye, hard. Then as Luke kneeled over he gave him a quick knee to the nose and probably broke it because it began to bleed a lot.

"That's for messing with Percy."

"Since when do you care?" Luke stuttered.

"Since Annabeth made him worth it you little punk ass bitch."

Jason gave him another punch and went back over to the table and sat down like nothing ever happened. Piper looked at me and I walked over and sat down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Luke picked on Percy when he was getting his medicine off of the floor." I said.

"What was he getting off of the floor?"

"His antidepressant medicine." I said quietly.

"He takes depression medicine?"

"Yeah, he has for years." Nico said.

He and Will just sat down most likely because they are Percy's only friends and they always got involved when it had to do with Percy.

"Since when did you come out of the shadows?" Jason asked.

"Since you suddenly had interest in my friend, Grace."

"Okay everyone just calm down and we can talk this out." Piper said.

"My question is why do you care?" Nico pointed at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do I mean? I mean is why do you care about him, are you trying to crush his spirit even further?"

"I never would do that."

"Oh really cause you already did about five years ago."

I stayed silent when I finally realized what I had done all those years ago but I disregarded it as they were still talking.

"Well I don't mean to do it again."

"I believe that when I see it."

"Where do you think Percy went?" Piper asked.

"Most likely he went to do what he always does when the medicine isn't enough."

"And that would be?"

"To somewhere no one can see him hurt himself."

"He does that?" Piper asked shocked.

"Why do you think he was put of the meds in the first place?"

Everyone stayed silent and I thought of what to do next, I mean I knew Percy was hurting but not that bad. It made me wonder what had entirely happened in the five years I was gone.

"We need to tell the principal." I said.

"And tell him what? That I beat up Castellan because he picked on Percy, yeah that will go well." Jason said.

"Well we better think of something because we can't just let Luke get away with what he did again." I said.

Unfortunately we didn't and the luck bell rang and we all headed off to class and I knew I had Luke in my net class. When I sat down I looked around the room and saw Luke and he winked at me and I just rolled my eyes deciding to ignore him. He had a smile on his face for some reason and then I understood why.

"This is Principal Zeus and I need to see Percy Jackson in my office immediately."

Luke had already ratted to the principal and it wasn't enough that he picked on Percy but now he had him in trouble with the school. What was Luke's problem with Percy anyway? Luke never showed this much effort in anything else in his entire life. I made a plan to find out what his issue was though the way to do it may cause some lost friendships but if it meant helping Percy then it was worth it.

 **I finally finished this chapter while it may have taken a while I did put forward some new plot things here and there. For the reason why it took so long was because I was gone for like three weeks and I was working on this other story that you guys should totally check out. I will try to get more out faster but with sports starting soon and I have to worry about ending high school it may be sporadic. Anyway read and enjoy.**


End file.
